Do it Well
by klber3
Summary: Luna/Hermione SLASH. Lemon Alert! It all started with a rendezvous in the room of requirement, now a love will blossom between Hermione and Luna. Can it last? Who will challenge it? R&R Rated M for obvious reasons
1. The Hookup

**Do it Well**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This is my first one shot, so be kind!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. 

**Warning: This is pure Smut, Do not proceed if homophobic.**

_**Contains: SLASH.**_

_Dedicated to Tyler. _

* * *

Luna was walking through the corridors after dinner one night, and stumbled upon where she remembered the room of requirement had been. A flicker of a lantern she saw and the doors appeared. There stood a tall, slender, bushy haired girl entering. The doors began to disappear, so quickly she slid in behind the girl. To keep from being seen, she darted behind a large reclining chair. The room didn't look as it had when they held the D.A. meetings. Instead, it was a smaller looking room with red walls and flooring. There was a large bed and it was also red. There was a chest at the end of the bed. Hermione kneeled at the chest and opened it. Luna couldn't tell what it held, until Hermione lifted out something. It was purple and long. She got up and dropped her robe, and the skirt she had been wearing. She stood there and sat down on the bed. She fumbled with the thing in her hand until it began to shake. Then Luna realized what it was. It was a vibrator.

The brown haired girl pressed the item up to her under wear and she closed her eyes. She began to massage her pelvis, and finally took off her underwear. She spread her legs and rubbed the vibrator outside of her entrance. Finally, she braced it and pushed it inside of her. Luna saw her face. Hermione bit her lips and moaned a little. She had a look of pleasure and passion on her face.

Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. She began to feel hot and didn't know why. Suddenly she realized, she wished she was in on the fun. Hermione was speeding up the process and Luna felt even hotter. She felt her own underwear become moist. She touched herself and wanted Hermione even more. Just then Hermione let a long gasp escape her lips and she yelled, "Luna!"

Luna jumped a little thinking she'd been discovered, but realized Hermione's eyes were still shut. Is she...thinking about me? She thought. She couldn't take it anymore.

Luna walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder. "Luna! Oh my... How did you get in here?!" Hermione looked startled and blushed a shade that matched the room's motif. Quickly she shut the vibrator off and moved it away. "I- I saw you coming in and I followed you." She giggled a little bit.

"Oh, well I-...Oh goodness. I'm so embarrassed." Hermione said. Luna could see tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"It's okay." She smiled and leaned over and kissed Hermione. Luna shoved her tongue in Hermione's mouth and they wrestled their tongues vigorously. Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna pulling her onto the bed. Hermione began to tug on her robes, Luna pulled away from her and took her robes off. She stopped and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Do you want this?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"You have no idea." She smiled and kissed Hermione again. They wrestled around on the bed, and Hermione found her hands at the zipper on Luna's skirt. She unzipped it and pulled it off. Luna brought her hands to Hermione's shirt and unbuttoned it and took it off. Luna began to kiss her neck. She started with small kisses, but added gentle bites. She moved down from the neck and progressed to the chest. The slid Hermione's bra straps off of her shoulders and unclasped her bra. This exposed her breasts. Luna looked at Hermione's firm, bare breasts, and her hard pink nipples and felt even more hot for Hermione.

Luna began kissing them, and sucking on her nipples. "Mmm..." Hermione couldn't help. Luna moved even lower and reached her pussy. It was pink and looked delicious to her. She began to lick her clit and loved the taste. She slipped her tongue into her entrance and began to lightly suck, and flick her tongue very quickly. "Luna!!" Hermione gaped and her clit began to shake. Hermione grabbed her head and pushed her into her hot clit even more. Suddenly, liquid gushed from her snatch and Luna quickly lapped it up. She entered a finger into her and began to move her tongue just above the entrance and lick. Hermione orgasmed again, Luna made her way back up to her lips.

Hermione and Luna switched positions and Hermione took off Luna's shirt and bra. She played with her breasts, which were considerably larger than her own, and sucked them more aggressively than Luna had to her. This caused Luna to become even more wet and want Hermione even more, if possible. Hermione removed Luna's underwear, and picked up the vibrator again. She flicked it on and rubbed the outside of Luna's vagina. She rubbed it with her fingers, and entered on first. Luna began to whimper with pleasure. She switched her finger with the vibrator, causing Luna to cry out. She moved it in and out rapidly, massaging her clit with her fingers. Luna orgasmed, crying Hermione's name, and Hermione pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. She kissed Luna on the lips and tussled her hair.

"We need to do this more often." Luna said panting.

"Definitely.."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope it was good! Hope you liked it **_**Tyler... **_**Haha. Review please?**


	2. Awkward

**Do it Well**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists! **Hope you like the newfound story! **

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

A week had passed since their encounter in the Room of Requirement, and Luna and Hermione hadn't spoken much. Hermione wasn't a lesbian, but since then, she was questioning herself._ I'm bound to experiment...It's perfectly normal for 15 year olds... _she kept telling herself. She wanted to come out to someone and tell them about Luna, and the only person she felt she could tell was Harry. Hermione had made up her mind that she was going to tell him after dinner tonight.

Luna wasn't a proclaimed lesbian either, but she knew she was open to new things. When she'd seen Hermione on the bed that day, she knew it for certain that she was. She'd never felt that for a girl before, but something about Hermione just made her heart float. She wondered why they'd avoided each other like the plague since that day. Luna knew that she was scared, but she wondered how Hermione was feeling.

Defense Against the dark arts class released and it was time for dinner. On the way to the great hall, Luna spotted Hermione in the crowd. She was talking to Ron and Harry as usual. Luna picked up her pace a bit and tried to get over to them. "Hermione!" she said a little out of breath from cutting through the crowd. Hermione turned around and saw Luna walking beside them and her heart jumped several thousand times in one second. They were jumps of joy, fright, excitement, fear, and panic.

"H-Hey Luna." she tried to smile. _Pull it together Hermione. Ron and Harry know nothing... Don't make them ask why you're so jumpy!_ She thought mentally kicking herself. Luna could sense she was a little scared and hesitant. Now that she was there by her, she didn't know what to say to Hermione. She couldn't say much, since she was with Ron and Harry, and she didn't know what Hermione had told them, if anything.

"How have you been?" was all she could say, and it blurted out at random.

"Fine. Just been studying a lot, you know, with OWLS coming up after all in a few months." Hermione managed to say.

"Fun. Well, I hope Nargyles don't steal my notes this year. Have a good dinner. See you later." Luna said and went to the Ravenclaw table. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, I just mean, she didn't say hello to me or Harry." he said taking a large bite from a chicken wing. Inside, Hermione sighed in relief that that was all Ron had meant.

"No idea."

After dinner, some people were in the common room, and others were in the library. It was a Friday night, and tomorrow was a Hogsmeade trip. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room on the couch furthest away from other people, and by a window overlooking the lake. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, can I talk to you about something?"

"Hermione, for the last to me, you are a wonderful student and member in the D.A." he laughed and looked at her.

"...Well, thank you, but that's not what I meant." she said wanting to laugh, but her mind was too cluttered with thoughts of Luna.

"What is it Mione?"

"Well, I have this friend, and she thinks she might like one of her friends... One of her friends who's a girl... and she's utterly confused about it, because they hooked up a week ago, and neither of them have really said anything to thee other one since that day. She isn't a lesbian, and she thought her friend wasn't either, and now I-, I mean my friend doesn't know about her orientation anymore because she can't stop thinking about Lu-... I mean her friend." she said in virtually one breath, so she engulfed a huge breath after saying this. Harry looked at her quixotically, and wasn't buying the whole "my friend" trick.

"Not buying it?" Hermione sighed and frowned. Harry nodded 'no' and she sunk further into the couch.

"Hermione... If you're in love with someone, it shouldn't matter their sex." He patted her back.

"What? In Love? I-...I'm not in...I don't, I couldn't...love?" she was baffled by this thought. Harry just smiled.

"Hermione, it's okay. I can tell you love her, the way you talk about her and the way you looked at her." Hermione looked at him now puzzled.

"But, how did you know it was Luna?" she asked.

"Like I said. The way you looked at her."

"Well... What do I do now Harry? When she spoke to me earlier, it was the first time since, well..." Hermione blushed thinking about that day in the room of requirement.

"I suggest you talk to her. Tell her how you feel. She's a wonderful person, and if she can't see that you are too, then she doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you Harry." she smiled and hugged him. They both got up off of the couch, sad goodnight to their friends, and went to their separate dorms. Each one went to bed, and Hermione fell asleep planning she and Luna's next rendezvous.

**A/N: Hope the story is a good one. I've never written a story from a one shot before, since this was my first ever one shot! Thanks for all your support! **_Still dedicated to Tyler! Haha._


	3. Shopping, Oh Boy!

**Do it Well**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've update.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. 

_**WARNING: Contains: SLASH.**_

Hermione awoke the next morning to Ginny sitting on the side of her bed.

"Well, come on then. Get dressed!" Ginny said smiling. Hermione was slightly

confused. Then she remembered. Today was the first trip to Hogsmeade of the year. Hermione thanked Ginny and got up to get ready. "Hermione wait!" Ginny said as Hermione went towards the bathroom. Hermione

turned around. "Did you hear about the ball?" Ginny asked. Hermione was puzzled, and gave a puzzled expression. "The Yule Ball?" Ginny tried again.

"There's...Going to be another Yule ball?"

"Yes, Dumbledore announced it last night. Since the Yule Ball was such a hit last year,

they've decided to do it again this year."

"I thought the Yule Ball was a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione replied. Ginny just shrugged to say she didn't know.

"Ron! Do you EVER stop eating?" Hermione pleaded as she sat down for breakfast in the great hall that morning. He was stuffing his face as usual, only this morning he was going at an irregularly fast pace.

"Good morning to you too Hermione." Ron smirked rolling his eyes. Harry was reading the latest Daily Prophet but he still laughed at his two best friends. Then he asked, "You looking forward to today's trip to

Hogsmeade Hermione?"

Hermione looked behind Harry to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna reading the Quibbler.

"Yes." she smiled. "I am." She longingly thought of holding hands with Luna strolling down the street looking at the different pubs and shops in the village.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade. The wind was blowing the cold air into their faces. Hermione put her hands in front of her face. Without thinking of the fact

that she'd blocked her vision she ran into someone. It was Neville Longbottom, who had just happened to be walking with Luna Lovegood.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Neville! I was just trying to keep the icy breeze out of my fa-" she paused when she realized Luna was right next to him. "My face." she finished, blushing.

"Ah it's no problem Hermione. We were just talking about you actually." Neville said. Hermione's heart leapt a little.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! We were talking about the Yule Ball, and how you went with Viktor Krum last year."

"Oh...right." Hermione's hopes slightly fell.

"Nothing bad of course! It was just a shock really...You looked beautiful that night by the way." Neville blushed.

Hermione smiled at Neville. He could be very sweet sometimes. Luna looked as though she had been in her own little world throughout the conversation. She popped in to agree with Neville.

"I agree. I never liked the color pink. However it seemed to agree with you. I'm just glad it didn't attract the Nargyles."

"Thank you both. Neville, you looked quite handsome that evening as well...and Luna, well, I didn't see you that night. I'm sorry..."

She replied, then continued. "But I'm sure you were lovely as well." Hogsmeade was growing nearer. They could smell the warm aroma of Butter beer cutting through the icy weather.

Neville asked Hermione, "Who do you think you'll go with this year?"

Hermione knew who she wanted to go with, and they were standing only a few inches from her at the moment. "Um. Well. I really hadn't thought of that yet honestly. I planned on looking for a dress today, but that's

about as far ahead as I've planned." she said. It was only a half lie. She really was however looking for a dress.

Just then, they reached the main street of Hogsmeade, and behind her, Hermione heard Ron call her name. "See you two later then." she smiled and turned around to go back to Ron and Harry.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned.

"Nothing. Just talking to Neville...Why?"

"Oh, I just heard him mention the ball. I thought maybe--" Hermione cut him off.

"What? You thought Neville was asking me to the ball? Have you lost your mind Ronald? Either way, even if he did ask me, why would it affect you?" Hermione whispered. Her sudden accusations blindsided Ron. She

realized she had been a bit touchy.

"I'm sorry." she said. Ron looked at her with a confounded expression, but then it lightened and he laughed at her. Relieved, she laughed back.

"What can I get you three?" Madame Rosmerta asked the trio. "Three butter beers please." Harry asked, and set his galleons on the counter.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him. "What? It's my treat today." he defended. She rolled her eyes and sat down at a table. Ron sat down across from her, and Harry next to him. This left a chair next to Ron and one on

either side of Hermione. "Big enough table Hermione?" Ron asked pointing to the vacancies. "Hey, I like room!"

Madame Rosmerta came over to the table and set down the three mugs of butter beer. They thanked her and took a sip. In unison they sighed. The warm drink hit the spot and radiated heat throughout their wind

chilled bodies. "So Harry, are you going to ask Cho this year to the ball? You know her eyes never leave you at the D.A. meetings." Hermione smirked at him. Harry shot her a 'ha-ha, very funny' look. "Probably." he

muttered, causing Ron and Hermione to laugh. She realized that she'd been laughing a lot today.

"Why didn't you ask who I was going to ask?" Ron realized he'd been skipped.

"Oh, Uh...I was just teasing Harry." Hermione looked at him puzzled. He looked slightly disappointed.

"Alright Ronald. Who are you thinking of asking?" Hermione asked to humor him. His eyes perked up and a smile flickered back onto his face.

"Well you see I wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if you wanted to--" but Ron was cut short by Harry waving Neville, Luna, and Ginny over to their table. They were looking around for one.

"Hello Harry." Ginny smiled and sat down across from him. Luna and Neville greeted all three of them however, and sat on either side of Hermione. "What Ginny, you can't say hello to your own brother?" Ron snapped

his fingers in her face. She said through her teeth, "Oh...Hi Ron." Hermione giggled.

"Thanks for letting us sit here." Luna said to Harry. The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood up at the sound of Luna's voice, but in a good way.

"No problem. Why make you get another table when we have plenty of room!"

"So Hermione, are you getting a dress today?" Ginny asked.

"I plan to look, but I just haven't gotten to the dress shop yet today. You see who I'm stuck with." she gestured towards Ron and Harry.

Ginny laughed at her. "Well, you could always come with Luna, Neville, and I."

"Sure! Thanks...I'd love that. No offense, but why is Neville coming?" Hermione asked.

Neville blushed. "I love shopping."

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Neville had separated from Ron and Harry, and were now in Hogsmeade's finest dress shop. There were about twenty other girls in there for exactly the same reason. The shop

had dresses arranged in sections by color. Ginny wanted one in yellow, Luna wanted a blue one, and Hermione had absolutely no idea what to look for. Ginny tried on about 3 yellow dresses until she found a sage

green one that caught her eye. She dragged Hermione in the changing room with her. As Ginny lifted off her shirt, Hermione turned her head the other way. "Aw geez Hermione. We've all got the same things!" she

said. "I...I know, Just some people are uncomfortable you know?' she replied. Honestly she was afraid Ginny would turn her on. Ginny laughed at her and kept changing. "If I was uncomfortable with it, I wouldn't have

brought you in here with me! Now, how does this look?" Ginny asked looking at the dress on in the mirror. The dress was a halter top, came down just above the knees, and it was cut not so modestly on the neckline.

In fact, Hermione had never noticed how prominent Ginny's chest actually was. "I think that Ron will kill you. And possibly McGonagall." Hermione further examined the dress. "However, it meets the dress code

technically, and forget what Ron will say because it looks marvelous on you!" she grinned from ear to ear at her younger friend. Ginny smiled back and opened the door. "Neville, how does this look?" Ginny called to him. Neville turned around. He saw Ginny and was taken a-back. She spun around to show him the full picture. He was astonished. He knew she was pretty, but this had been the icing on the cake, also he too noticed the not so modest neckline. Hermione saw where his eyes landed and giggled a little to herself. "Well?" Ginny wanted a verbal answer. Neville stepped closer to her. He put his hands on her shoulder and smiled. "If you don't buy it... I will."

"Well, I think I know what dress I'm getting." Ginny smiled and went back into the dressing room. Hermione went back into the mass of girls to look for a dress. Her eyes caught a beautiful deep purple empire waist gown. It came down to her ankles and had spaghetti straps. There was only one of its kind. Her smile fell, knowing the chances it was her size were very low. However, she carefully lifted the tag and to her happy surprise, it was her size. She smiled and walked towards the dressing rooms. There was one open at the end of row.

Hermione secretly did a dance of joy after she got the dress on. If her pink one had turned heads, this one would break necks.

She came out of the room dress in hand to find Ginny and Luna were waiting by the register to checkout. Ginny was getting her green dress, and Luna had successfully found a blue dress. Neville had also found a nifty fedora he'd taken a fancy to.

"So we don't get to see yours on?" Neville asked, looking a little disappointed. Hermione said, "No, I like to be mysterious about it!"

Outside of the shop, the four walked down the street laughing and joking. "Where should we go now? We still have an hour before we have to go to the castle for dinner in the Great Hall." Neville asked catching his breath from a really good laugh.

"Well I need to pick up some more school supplies." Ginny said. Neville said that he did too. Hermione and Luna did not though, so Neville suggested they split up. Ginny and Neville went off in one direction, leaving Luna and Hermione alone. Luna felt goose bumps. She could not decide whether it was finally being alone with Hermione, or the freezing weather. Luna finally decided it was both.

**A/N: I hope this is staying interesting! I promise Luna/Hermione physical contact in the next chapter. (Lemon in next or 5th .) Also I promise it won't take 11 months to get out chapter 4! I'll post one within 24 hours!!!**


	4. Couple's Clearing

Do it Well

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R

**Disclaimer: **This is exactly what it is. Fan FICTION. 

_**WARNING: Contains: SLASH.**_

Ginny and Neville went off in one direction, leaving Luna and Hermione alone. Luna felt goose bumps. She could not decide whether it was finally being alone with Hermione, or the freezing weather. Luna finally decided it was both.

"Well, what do you want to do." Luna asked her. When their eyes met, Hermione's entire body got chills that she knew were not from the snow. She smirked in answer to Luna's question.

"I like the way you think." Luna said as she took Hermione's hand in he own. "Follow me."

Luna held tight on to Hermione's shaking hand. The wind was whipping Luna's long platinum hair into Hermione's face. The scent of Luna's raspberry shampoo was driving Hermione mad.

"How much further?" Hermione asked Luna as they continued down the snowy path.

"Not too far. I can see the wrackspurts from here." Luna replied.

Hermione smiled at what Luna said. She was always talking about creatures that no one else seemed to take an interest in, and some people teased her for that. They called her "Loony Lovegood" and Hermione

regretted ever calling that herself. Yet, that was one of the things Hermione loved about her. She didn't care what others thought.

After another minute or so of walking, Hermione saw where they were heading. There was a thick patch of trees just behind the Three Broomsticks. They passed under the arch way that the first two trees made to see

that the trees actually made a circular clearing. There were people behind rocks and trees all around. Hermione realized where they were. It was Couple's Clearing, a place students came away from the castle

to..."socialize".

Luna led Hermione over to a secluded section of the clearing and sat down at the base of the tree. Hermione looked around to see who was there. She saw Romilda Vane and Seamus Finnegan getting pretty 'friendly', as well as one of the Patils with a Ravenclaw boy. There was one other couple she couldn't identify. She turned her head to finally look at Luna. She had been to nervous to get her face anywhere near Luna's.

Luna flickered her gaze from Hermione's eyes to her lips. Slowly she inched her face to Hermione's. Luna placed her left hand on Hermione's cheek as their lips met. Luna felt fireworks exploding inside of her the instant they met. Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna. They had both been on their knees, but Luna ended up in Hermione's lap. Hermione broke away from Luna's intoxicating lips for a moment.

"What if some one sees us?" She asked. It was the first time she had really thought about the fact that they were two girls. Luna giggled and touched her lover's nose. "I don't care." she whispered into Hermione's ear. Luna kissed her again, and Hermione couldn't resist or protest. Eventually, Hermione was the one intensifying the kiss, and finally Luna parted her lips, as Hermione slid her tongue carefully in between her lips. Whilst the two girls' tongues were occupied with each other, Luna slid her hand carefully up Hermione's skirt. Hermione jumped a little, but wasn't going to complain. Luna circled her fingers on Hermione's inner thighs. Hermione felt herself grow hotter and wet. She felt slightly embarrassed, but her arousal was outweighing her embarrassment. Luna slid her hand out of Hermione's skirt. Hermione felt slightly disappointed, but knew they couldn't or shouldn't really do that where they were, so in the open.(Although Hermione could have sworn she saw Romilda's head down pretty low.) The clock in the village struck, signaling the that the students should be heading to the castle soon.

Luna broke away. Hermione placed one gentle kiss on her lips and stood up. She held out her hand to help the other girl up off of the ground. The dusted themselves off and fixed their clothes.

Until they got out of the clearing, Hermione and Luna held a tight grip on one another's hand. Hermione spotted Neville, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walking across back to Hogwarts. They picked up the pace to catch up to them.

"Oh! There you are!" Ron said putting an arm around Hermione. "I was wondering where my armrest went!" he joked. She shrugged out from under his arm and rolled her eyes at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together in the common room studying for Potions. At the same time they were writing a parchment for potions about the use of bezoars. They saw that other students scattered around the common room were doing the same. Snape was being homework crazed, as usual. Harry stood up and stretched.

"Well, that's just going to have to do then." He said picking up and examining his parchment one last time. "Good night."

Hermione and Ron said good night back, and resumed writing. After a few minutes more, Ron finally spoke. "So Hermione, I was trying to ask you something earlier." Ron broke from the sound of quills scratching. Hermione started to slow her writing.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Well…" he began. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He said in a half whisper. Hermione's stomach lurched. Last year she had said to Ron, _"pluck up the courage and ask me yourself before someone else could." _Hermione found herself in a tough situation. There had always been something there between she and Ron, but now Luna was a possibility. Hermione was thinking and created an awkward silence.

"Well?" he choked.

This made Hermione even more tried. Finally she decided the easiest route, without shutting out Luna or hurting his feelings...yet.

"I...I'm not sure Ron. Thank you for asking me though. But would it be okay if I thought about it for a few days?" She looked him in the eyes; he looked slightly saddened, but she knew it would have been worse had her answer been straight out 'no'.

"Alright then." He sighed, forcing a slight smile.

"Good. Well, I'm finished. I guess I'll go to bed too." Hermione stood up and checked her parchment as Harry had.

"Night."

"Night." She replied, as she lazily trudged up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days past since the Hogsmeade visit, and once again Hermione and Luna had hardly spoken. The Yule Ball was drawing nearer, and Ron needed answer. Hermione's heart panged as she was still holding out for Luna.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast as usual. A second year Ravenclaw walked over to the table and was standing behind Hermione. Ginny, who was across from her, pointed to the boy and Hermione turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"This is for you." He handed her a folded up bit of parchment, and ran away.

"Bizarre." Ron said giving the little boy an odd look while he was scurrying to his home table. Hermione saw it was from Luna. She wanted her to meet her outside the Gryffindor common room at 7 tonight. Hermione smiled, and looked up to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville looking at her anxiously to see what it said. She thought quickly to make up a bad excuse. "Its from Luna. I left something in her purse when we went to Hogsmeade. She was just letting me know." Hermione said, knowing it was a futile excuse. However, they all just shrugged and resumed eating as usual. Hermione sighed a sigh of relief and smiled in anticipation.


	5. Rendezvous Two

Do it Well

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R 

**Disclaimer: **This is exactly what it is. Fan FICTION. 

_**WARNING: Contains: SLASH.**_

Harry and Hermione were sitting once again on the familiar couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry sat in his pajamas already, but Hermione looked a little _different_. She had on a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top with a hot pink push up bra wih the straps obviously showing underneath. Hermione was reading a book she had picked up in the library about trees and different types of lumber. She had picked this particular book not on content, but when she passed the bookcase, the book let a strong smell of mahogany. Hermione was growing anxious waiting to see Luna.

"Harry, what time is it?" she finally asked. Harry looked down at his watch and replied that is was six fifty-two. Hermione sighed and returned to her book. The only thing keeping her from going crazy was the rich mahogany scent.

"So what did your note from Luna really say?" Harry asked nonchalantly while reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione sighed. She knew that anyone would see it as a fake excuse, it would be Harry.

"She wants me to meet her outside the portrait hole at seven." She smiled.

Harry smirked. "Well, I just hope one of you asks the other to the ball so you can tell Ron your answer. You're driving that mate insane. I think he'd react better to you going with another gal rather than a boy."

"I sure hope she asks me." Hermione sighed. Harry's watch beeped to signal the hour. Hermione sat down her book and jumped up. "Bye Harry." She smirked, waved a little, and walked out the portrait hole.

Outside of the portrait hole stood a few Gryffindors chatting. The fat lady was slightly distraught at the loiterers. Standing back against the staircase, Hermione saw Luna. She was wearing a pink sweater that looked to be made of cashmere. It was cut low in a v-neck and accentuated her curves beautifully. Hermione tried not to notice the fact that Luna was wearing a black bra under the sheer fabric. Her eyes traveled up and down Luna's body. Luna was also wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a plain pair of black and white converse. "Hello Hermione. I'm glad you came." Luna smiled. Shivers traveled down Hermione's spine. It was a combination of hearing her name from the lips of an angel and seeing her smile. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed out for the world." Hermione blushed and gave her a hug. She tried to make it look as friendly as possible, and not sexual, to keep from looking incriminating.

"Good. Now follow me!" Luna giggled and grabbed Hermione's hand. Walking through the corridors with Luna was nice. Hermione realized where they were going. Luna muttered something and a large wrought iron door appeared on the previously blank stone wall.

The exquisite doors slowly swung open and Luna pulled Hermione into the Room of Requirement. Inside, Hermione saw a setup that blew their previous rendezvous' room out of the water. The walls were made out of a dark stained mahogany, which Hermione could smell. In the center of the room, there was a bed that looked big enough for them, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all together. Not that she was implying anything. The bed was also on a mahogany frame. Hermione was beginning to think the Room of Requirement was reading her mind.

**A/N: Hahaha. It is :]**

"Luna! This room is gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not as gorgeous as you are." Luna grinned and kissed Hermione square on the lips. Luna knew what she'd said was utterly clichéd, but she liked it that way.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LemonALERT LemonALERT LemonALERT LemonALERT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna hopped up on to the monstrous bed, and Hermione followed. Both girls were sitting on their knees. Luna leaned over close to Hermione and gently kissed her. Hermione put her hand on the Luna's cheek and kissed her harder. She slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth, and started to massage her tongue with her own. Luna's hands had found their way to Hermione's hips. She started to push up Hermione's tank top. Hermione grew wetter. She knew it was odd because Luna hadn't even gotten to her chest yet, but she had that effect on her. Hermione broke the kiss for a millisecond, only to take off her tank top. She now sat in her jeans and hot pink bra. Their kissing intensified as they continued taking off their clothes.

After five minutes, they Hermione was completely naked. Hermione was laying on the bed and Luna slowly crawled on top of her. She pulled her sweater over her own head and exposed her full C cups to Hermione. Luna kissed Hermione's neck and moved down to her bare bosom. She sucked on her pink nipples and Hermione moaned in pleasure. She kept moving lower and lower until she found her lips with another set of lips. Luna licked Hermione's clit and moved her tongue in an expert way. Hermione couldn't stand it. She put her hands on her breasts and rubbed them, making her cum even more heavily. Luna pulled her head up and inserted two fingers into Hermione. She moved them in and out in rhythm with Hermione's breathing. "Harder!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione's body shook as she orgasmed in Luna's hand. Luna licked it up and Hermione made them switch positions.

Hermione undid Luna's zipper and shimmied off her pants. She was wearing a black g-string. Hermione put her head down and pulled it off with her teeth. Hermione put her fingers inside of Luna, and Luna jumped a little. She began to moan as Hermione had. Hermione licked her clit and fingered her at the same time, and Luna lost control. She came and Hermione licked it up as Luna had her. Hermione lie down beside Luna on the soft bed, and curled up next to her to cuddle. Luna ran her hands through Hermione's hair.

"Luna, can I ask you something?" Hermione said.

"I know what you're going to ask. I was dreading this... But Hermione please don't be mad at me…" she started. Hermione sighed sadly, but knew she could never be mad at her angel.

"But it's not a good idea to go together. I'm not ashamed of you, don't get me wrong! It's just...I'm not ready." Luna said in almost a whisper.

"Alright." Hermione said. "I understand." She kissed her forehead.

"I'm not saying you can't go with someone else." Luna smiled sadly.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll finally accept Ron's invitation." She giggled.

"Hermione... I love you." Luna smiled.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I hope the lemon was good. I'm sorry to those who wanted Luna and Hermione to go together! I've got some good ideas ready, so be rasy for some twists!**

**Thanks to all my reviews and subscribers and such! Hope to have a new chapter up in a few days :]**


	6. My Date

Do It Well

Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R. I'm also VERY sorry that its been like a year since there has been an update.

**Disclaimer: **This is exactly what it is. Fan FICTION. 

It was 9 pm and they were almost late back to the common rooms. Luna gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek as they parted ways. Hermione mumbled the password and crawled behind the fat lady. Harry was sitting on the couch with Seamus, because Harry needed help with his Divination homework. "Oh Hey Hermione! Looks like you just made it." Harry said as he looked at his watch, and saw that it was 9:29, just one minute to spare. "Oh yeah. Luna and I were just working on a research parchment for Transfiguration in the library." Hermione said. Harry winked at her, knowing that was her lie to keep Seamus out of her business. She plopped down on the couch next to Harry. She looked over his homework and observed as Seamus tried to help him. She was surprised at how much Seamus actually knew about the subject. He seems to be a good tutor, so one less thing for her to teach Harry herself.

About 20 minutes later, Seamus grabbed his books and told Harry and Hermione good night, as Harry thanked him for his help. Harry turned around to Hermione and said, "So where were you REALLY?" he chuckled. Hermione blushed and told him a few minor details. "I wish I was there to see that happen." Harry whispered. Hermione gave him a look and gave him a little tap on the shoulder. She then told him about the conversation that she and Luna had had at the end of their rendezvous. "So you are going to the ball with Ron?" Harry asked. "I suppose so. I have to tell him tonight so he doesn't get antsy and ask someone else. Where is he anyway?"

"I think he already went to bed." Harry responded looking around the common room. "Oh," Hermione sighed. "Whatever, I guess I'll tell him tomorrow morning…or I could sneak up to his room. What do you think?" Harry thought for a few seconds before answering. Finally he replied, "Well, if you wait until the morning, he may just be worried all night and have weird dreams about you. But if you go up to his room, you may scare the pants off of him, coincidentally causing him even more embarrassing because he sleeps going commando." Hermione just gave him a very wide eyed look of bewilderment to what she just heard. "Uh. I think I'll just wait until morning. Ahem. Well, good night Harry. I'll see you at breakfast." Harry laughed as she hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

The next morning Hermione rolled out of bed ready to start her day and see Luna. The girls in the dorm were all atwitter gushing about the Yule Ball that was coming up in just a short week. A third year asked Hermione who she was going to go with. Hermione replied "Well, I Haven't answered him YET, but I am going to tell Ron that I will go with him." The girl replied " Oh really? That's so exciting! You and him are so cute together!" Hermione thanked the girl and started to walk into the common room. She thought to herself about she and Ron together, like romantically. It wasn't a completely awful idea by any means, but Luna just captured her heart first.

She arrived in the room, and Ron was just walking out of his dorm as well. He looked surprised to see Hermione, but she couldn't interpret whether it was a good surprise or not. She walked over to him and gave him a very big hug. At first, he was taken aback by her gesture (partially because he was still half asleep) but then out of his usual desire for her, he embraced her back with just as much force. She pulled away and he asked sheepishly, "What was that for?" Hermione grinned and lightly said "That is my 'yes', that I would absolutely love to go to the Yule Ball with you, and my apology for not responding right away." Ron grabbed her and swung her around in an even larger hug than before. Hermione realized that he was much stronger than she had previously speculated. "Thank you so much! I promise I will try my hardest not to make a complete fool of myself." Ron smirked. Hermione quickly remarked, "But if you didn't, it wouldn't be as much fun!"

During Transfiguration, the last class of the day, Harry seemed to be the only person actually paying attention to the notes and lecture that Professor McGonagall was giving. All of the other students were being giddy and foolish as the girls were in Hermione's dorm earlier in the morning. Professor McGonagall was completely aware that her attempts were futile, and finally she just stopped talking and wrote the homework assignment on the board. Hermione seemed to perk right into the lesson when she sensed the presence of homework. She scribbled the assignment onto some parchment and completely spaced back out into teenage wasteland. Harry noticed that Hermione's brain had seemed to have turned into complete mush today. "Hermione!" Harry finally interjected. She snapped out of her coma once again to respond with a simple "hmm?". "So you told Ron that you are going to the ball with him?" He inquired with a smirk of accomplishment on his face. "Yes. I really am actually excited, which keeps me confused…" She continued to whisper, "You know how I love Luna, but there's just something about Ron…" she drifted off. Harry nodded and said "Well I can't help you with that, I don't see any romantic qualities in Ron, but hey, I'm not into Ron. But I do know that he is a wonderful guy who really cares about you. It sounds like your problem is that you know that too." Hermione sighed and simply agreed with him.

Professor McGonagall released the students, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron all proceeded to leave in a tripod as usual. Ron stopped to use the restroom, and Harry figured this was a perfect time to get help. Harry still needed a date to the Yule Ball. Harry said to Hermione, "I need a favor from you actually." Hermione was glad to help. Harry whispered, "Okay, how do I ask Ginny to the Ball?" Hermione giggled. "I thought you were asking Cho?" Harry made a face of insatisfaction. "Well, I really like Cho, don't get me wrong…" he paused. "But I really have started to notice Ginny in a different way." Hermione replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R. I'm also VERY sorry that its been like a year since there has been an update.


	7. Hagrid's Hut

Do It Well

Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R. I'm also VERY sorry that its been like a year since there has been an update.

**Disclaimer: **This is exactly what it is. Fan FICTION. 

**Recap**: Harry still needed a date to the Yule Ball. Harry said to Hermione, "I need a favor from you actually." Hermione was glad to help. Harry whispered, "Okay, how do I ask Ginny to the Ball?" Hermione giggled. "I thought you were asking Cho?" Harry made a face of insatisfaction. "Well, I really like Cho, don't get me wrong…" he paused. "But I really have started to notice Ginny in a different way." Hermione replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Ron started to exit the bathroom, so Harry whispered "We'll talk about it when my ass isn't going to get kicked."

Hermione laughed at his remark and Ron rejoined them as they started towards the Gryffindor Tower again. Along the way there Ron was walking closer to Hermione than normal. He was only a few inches away, and she felt his body heat. The hairs on her alabaster skin pricked up slightly. Ron was obviously feeling a little cocky that Hermione had said yes.

_What on earth am I going to do? _Hermione thought to herself. Sure, Ron has a special place in her heart, but she was crazy in love with a certain blonde haired beauty.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Harry asked them. Ron drew a black, as to be expected, and Hermione did as well, surprisingly.

"Really? No ideas?" Harry paused. "Fine, maybe we should just go see Hagrid tonight?"

There was a pause again, and then finally Hermione said,

"That does sound like a good idea. We haven't snuck out of the castle and put ourselves in peril lately." She rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"I'm in. As long as Aragog is NO WHERE to be found. If he shows up, I'm running like bloody hell and I don't care if I get caught." Ron said and shuddered at the thought of the gargantuan arachnid.

"Well then Hermione, looks like you'll be stuck here!" Harry smirked at her teasingly. Hermione pondered the thought of the evening alone, and then the thought of seeing Hagrid.

She calmly and collectedly replied "Alright. BUT I'm only going to get some information about Bowtrickles for my studies."

About two hours later, after Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating in the Great Hall, they all headed to the common room to organize their plans. Nearly Headless Nick was roaming the hallways and socializing, and he always made Hermione smile. She found it especially amusing when he would mess with first-years, as they often had no idea who or what he was. Right now he was harmlessly harassing a young Slytherin who appeared to be named Bonnie.

"Cloak?" Hermione half-whispered.

"Check" Harry replied.

"Notebook?" Harry asked Hermione sarcastically, to which she playfully glared at him and mumbled 'yes'.

"Flashlight?" Hermione asked. Ron stuck it in the air and said, "All ready?" They all nodded in agreement and snuck out of the fat lady.

They were huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak, and making their way out a secret passageway outlined on the Marauders Map.

They reached the exterior of the castle and walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The moon glimmered on the massive lake that encircled the grounds. Hermione realized that there must have been billions of stars shining that night, each one brighter than the last.

Harry lifted the cloak off of the front of them, as no one could see that side if they were looking from the castle. They were getting to old and big to fit in that little cloak nowadays. He'd have to ask Hermione if there was a charm capable of penetrating such advanced magic to enlarge it. He had a feeling that "Engorgio" simply wouldn't do the trick.

Ron was behind Hermione, and she felt as though she were in a sandwich. **(A/N: THAT would be one SEXY sandwich. Agree?) **She felt Ron breathing on her neck lightly, and she wondered if she was accidentally doing the same to Harry. Suddenly, they had reached Hagrid's hut and Harry rapped twice on the door. They heard some rustling around inside and clanging of pots and pans falling over. Hagrid murmured some expletives and answered the door. No one seemed to be there, but then he realized and said "Come in Harry." They walked in and when Hagrid closed the door after peering around just in case, they took the cloak off.

"Now, what un the blue blazes are you three doing out here this late?" Hagrid asked, getting them each a butter beer.

"Nothing really, we just wanted to see you." Harry said nonchalantly.

Hagrid heaved a large sigh. "That's worse than when you come out here for something dangerous or important!" and then he paused for a moment and then said "But it is nice to have the company I s'pose."

All four of them sipped on their butter beers, and Hermione felt the warmth flow through her body and trickle up her arms. It was a little chilly tonight, after all. She suddenly remembered her Bowtrickles.

"Hagrid, do you mind if I go observe the Bowtrickles?" She asked. He nodded yes, and as she got up, Ron stood up too and quickly added "I'll go too…You know for uh…Research."

Harry and Hagrid and even Hermione gave him an odd look, but still she ventured out the door and around the back of the hut. All of the magical creatures were kept back there. She spotted the subject in question and started frantically scribbling down details such as size, shape, color, etcetera. Ron just looked around and up at the sky. Hermione wondered if he noticed the stars in the same way that she had. After a few minutes of an awkward silence as Hermione wrote, she finally finished, closed her notebook, and peered up to see Ron looking right into her eyes. She was caught off guard most definitely. Hermione said literally the only thing she could think of,

"Nice night out" and as soon as she said it, she realized exactly how dumb it really sounded.

Ron started to move closer to Hermione. She knew what was coming, but for some reason she didn't want him to stop. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Hermione's.

She did not know how to respond, but eventually just let herself kiss back. In her mind, she kept thinking _This is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…_

But the kiss got more intense and she felt herself falling deeper into it, and somehow they found their arms wrapped around one another. Her hands got tangled up into his hair, and his hands fell to her waist, and crept around onto her ass. Hermione quickly pulled away from him. She was short of breath, and they stood staring at each other before Hermione scrambled back into the cabin.

Ron stood there for a moment and thought about what had just happened. He smiled because he was actually kissing the girl of his dreams, but was utterly confused (again, more than usual) about Hermione's mixed reactions.

The three of them were almost safely back into the Gryffindor Common Room, when Professor McGonagall caught them.

"Potter, Weasley, Ms. Granger. What on earth are you doing in the halls so late? As usual?" She sighed at the last bit. Ron stuttered, Harry got a confused look on his face, and Hermione started to say something, but came up blank.

McGonagall heaved an even larger sigh and waved them off. "Just go get into bed. I didn't see you here. I've had a long day."

The three smiled and thanked her, and Hermione and Ron slipped into the portrait hole.

"Um, Professor, Could I ask you a question?" Harry asked, staying behind.

"Of course, but make it quick. My bed is calling me…I can feel it." She winked at him.

"Well, you see…There's this girl…" He said, and immediately McGonagall started to grin. "…and well, I want to ask her to the Yule Ball, but I don't quite know how." He finished timidly.

"Well how did you manage to ask the Patil twins last year with Mr. Weasley?"

"Uh, that just kind of happened…And it was different. I really like Gin-…This girl…" he trailed off.

"Well Mr. Potter, you seem like a fine fellow. Just ask Ms. Weas…I mean this girl, and I'm sure she will say yes. But I would hurry up, the ball is in 5 days." McGonagall winked and started to walk away.

"Thanks Professor, Good Night." Harry said.

"You're Welcome, Now get some sleep Potter."


	8. Bathroom Conundrum

Do It Well

Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please R&R. I'm trying to update more! My last update was only 6 months…rather than a year…Haha. And this one is only about a week! Thanks for all the favorites and support!

**Disclaimer: **This is exactly what it is. Fan FICTION. 

_**Oh, and LEMON alert!**_

**Recap**: Ron started to move closer to Hermione. She knew what was coming, but for some reason she didn't want him to stop. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Hermione's.

She did not know how to respond, but eventually just let herself kiss back. In her mind, she kept thinking _This is wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong…_

Hermione crawled into bed, wearing maroon pajamas that her mother had sent to her. It was one of the only things her parents had ever figured out how to send her. She was grateful for these particular pajamas, because they made her feel at home. Tonight, that was just what she needed with all of this confusion. She replayed the night's events over and over in her head. She hated what happened, and wished more had happened in the same thought. As she snuggled under her covers, she drifted off to sleep with Luna as the last image she saw in her head.

Ron wriggled into bed in his plaid blue and green boxers still completely perplexed and dumbfounded. He just didn't get Hermione lately. She was not against the idea of them being together, since they were going to the ball, and because she HAD kissed him back. Of course, he did not get girls much in general. He had only been with one, and that was a few months ago. Lavender Brown had convinced him to get into bed with her. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but Ron just felt awkward and inexperienced when it came to Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder about her and other guys. Most of the time it made him shudder, especially because Viktor Krum was in her past. Muttering to himself in anger and in joy, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione peeled herself from the bed. She had no clue what time it was. Not that it mattered, because today was Saturday. Hermione then realized she could spend time with Luna today, and that always made her feel better. Eventually she discovered it was 11:30 am. She was surprised that she had slept so late, and then quickly remembered she was supposed to meet Luna in the library at 12! Hermione rushed to hop in the shower. She still felt odd about kissing…er making out with Ron the night before. It was almost as though she tried to scrub him off of her in the shower. As the hot water ran over her and relaxed her, she realized that eventually she would have to tell Luna, right?

Luna sat patiently reading the newest Quibbler. There were a few interesting articles about new pests that would probably try to steal her shoes and socks. She smelled a fragrant waft of honeysuckle and pear, and knew exactly who it was. Hermione was shuffling in the door of the library and making her way over to the blonde. Giant smiles flew across both of the girls' faces. Hermione sat down next to Luna, and they could both sense that they wanted to kiss each other desperately. It was too public here, however. Instead, Luna just took a deep breath and went on to a random subject. The girls chatted for a few minutes, and then Luna brought up the ball.

"So, Neville asked me to the Yule Ball." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh!…Well?" Hermione simply said.

"…I told him I would go with him." Luna put on a smile to test the water. Hermione smiled too, a little relieved that Luna would have someone to be with.

"Well that's wonderful. Now it won't be so weird. And I didn't want you to have to be 'alone'." Luna knew what she meant.

"Speaking of alone, you wouldn't want to be alone right now would you?" Luna said coyly. Hermione grew a large smile. Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table. Hermione blushed as red as her pajamas had been the night before.

"Luna, where are we going? This is the lavatory!" Hermione excitedly whispered as they barged in the door.

"I know. It has to be better than nothing, right?" Luna replied in her light and airy whimper. Hermione just shrugged and figured it would be best not to argue. Luna gave Hermione a devilish look and pressed her hard against the wall. Hermione was jolted by this sudden upsurge in domination.

Luna nuzzled her face into Hermione's neck. Keeping the hair out of her mouth made it difficult, but a fun endeavor nonetheless. Hermione could feel herself falling into arousal and oblivion. She couldn't take Luna paying attention to her neck and not her lips. She lifted Luna's head with her hands and pressed her lips against the blonde's.

Hermione's lips moved in rhythm with Luna's. Her lips were thin and pink, but as soft as satin. They felt like the sexy lingerie she pulled out for occasions like these. Luna's lips parted wider and she slipped her tongue inside Hermione's mouth. She eagerly rubbed her tongue against Hermione's and felt a fire grow down below. Hermione moved her hand down to Luna's ass, and she grabbed a handful. Luna growled deeply in satisfaction. Her hand went to the bottom of Hermione's shirt and tugged upwards. Hermione's hand flew above her head and let the shirt go. She couldn't take much more. Luna's shirt and skirt were soon on the floor, and she found her pants in the same predicament.

As the kisses grew more intense, Luna made her way down Hermione's neck and reached her nipples. Hermione could feel that they were swollen and were begging to be sucked or touched at least. Luna forcefully grabbed Hermione's supple breasts and squeezed harder than usual. The look on Luna's face conveyed that of a woman with a mission.

"Baby, you are so forceful tonight" Hermione said through her hard breathing.

"I just wanted to switch it up, and make you my bitch." Luna responded, and pinched her nipples. Hermione cringed in pain and ecstasy. She had never been so abused and pleasured at the same time. Hermione reached behind herself and removed her own bra, so that she could get all of this abuse that Luna was giving. Hermione even took Luna's powder blue push up bra off. Hermione lifted her hands to Luna's breasts. She grinned, and pushed Hermione's head down, until she was at eye level with her panties.

"I want you to lick my pussy. I want you to lick it clean." Luna commanded, and smacked Hermione's round ass.

She groaned and pulled Luna's matching lace panties down around her ankles. Hermione rubbed her index and middle finger against Luna's clit to get her warmed up. She was already considerably, wet, but she wanted to make her squirm. Luna's legs twitched in anticipation. Hermione kissed Luna's pubic bone, and moved down to her swollen lips.

She licked at the clit and gently sucked. As she increased in speed, Luna began to caress her own breasts in pleasure. She could feel the orgasm rising in her core and begged for more.

"Oh Hermione, I want you to fuck me so hard." she screamed. Hermione grinned and continued to flick her tongue rapidly. She entered two fingers into Luna's dripping sex and didn't hold back. Luna's muscles tightened and released as she came onto Hermione's fingers. She removed her fingers, and greedily licked the juices from them and her girlfriend's sex.

Hermione stood up and kissed Luna on the cheek. She began to put her clothes on, and Luna looked puzzled.

"You don't want anything in return?" she asked. Hermione just smiled.

"No love, I just wanted to make you happy."


End file.
